


Please tell me you’re real

by hansoltimestwo



Series: Kpop Smuts [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Angel!ravi, Collars, Filth, Leo is in denial, M/M, new one coming soon, not as nasty as other fanfics sorry, smut oops, sub dom undertones, this took me forever, top ravi, vixx is my fav, wontaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansoltimestwo/pseuds/hansoltimestwo
Summary: Leo basically thinks Ravi is fake, but Ravi shows Leo that he’s a real boy ;)





	Please tell me you’re real

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY ITS BAD GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS FOR MORE PLEASE

       

"Taekwoon."

The name was a hushed whisper, permeating the thick silence of the air like smoke, clawing its way up Taekwoon's throat. He felt suffocated by his own mind, he repeated to himself that this was a lie, that the person behind him wasn't real, just a figment of his own twisted imagination.

He briefly wished himself into oblivion, in pathetic hopes of not hearing that voice again.

"Go away," were the only quiet words that came from the distressed man, and yet again the air was filled with silence and Taekwoon felt an emptiness in his chest, crushing him until he could no longer breathe. He attempted to inhale but to no avail, choking on a plaintive cry threatening to escape his throat.

The air remained thick with tension, Taekwoon's back facing the boy behind him. Tears threatened to spill past his eyes, but he resisted, in fear of seeming weak to the boy— _thing_ , behind him.

~~

"Let me prove it," was the first thing heard as soon as Taekwoon entered his apartment. He sighed exasperatedly, rolling his eyes before turning around and staring intensely at the boy in front of him.

"Prove what?" Had been Taekwoon's response. Although he knew exactly what the boy—thing was talking about, he wanted to hear it from his mouth. He wanted to hear his pleas, hear him try to convince him that he—it, wasn't some fucked up fabrication of his subconscious.

"That I'm real." Was the eager answer, one which had Taekwoon rolling his eyes again and looking at the boy. He began to think, and if he was honest with himself—which he wasn't, the man in front of him was the epitome of beauty. From his almost bleach blond hair to his tanned skin, he was everything Taekwoon wanted. And that was why he was so convinced he wasn't real. His eyes too sharp and dominant, his jawline too intimidatingly prominent, his nose and lips too perfectly proportioned to be real. He was too confident, carried himself too tall to be real. This man, could not be real, he was too perfect.

This man, or thing, screamed power. And Taekwoon wanted him more than anything else. But he knew that this boy was fake, he couldn't be real.

"How could you possibly do that?" He hadn't even noticed he was asking the question until it came out of his mouth, and he caught the boy smiling wickedly, a smile that both scared and excited Taekwoon.

The boy stayed silent too long for Taekwoon's liking, so he turned back around, slipping off his shoes and jacket and walking further into his apartment. He shuffled up to his bedroom, sitting himself on the very end, waiting for the man to follow him like he always did.

It didn't take long before he did, entering the room with the same aura he had entered Taekwoon's life with. He had a small smile adorning his face, his eyes crinkling in the most heart wrenching way, forcing the air from Taekwoon's lungs and crushing his chest with bruising force yet again.

The crushing only became worse as the boy approached Taekwoon, pressing him back and hovering over him. Taekwoon could feel his breath on his lips, and he bit his lip to keep from whining. The man smirked, but it quickly turned to a serious expression as he brought one hand up to hold Taekwoon's face, thumb coming up to pull his lip from between his teeth and leaning down more.

"This is how," his voice whispered, quiet and deep. Taekwoon looked into his eyes, shining with a hint of something he couldn't quite place. Before Taekwoon knew it, their lips collided and he had his arms wrapped around the boy's neck.

The kiss ended before it really began, causing Taekwoon to hold back another whine and put his arms back at his sides, sighing quietly. He sat back up, pushing the boy away and pressing his fingers to his lips quietly.

Slowly, Taekwoon stood up and began to get ready for bed.

When he turned around to tell the boy to get out of his room, he was no longer there and in place of Taekwoon's perfect boy was an aching emptiness in his chest.

~~

The next time the boy showed up, Taekwoon felt it. It started as a tingling under his skin, one that had him shivering. Then came the crushing pressure that came with seeing the boy. He was expecting the boy to walk into the room with a smile on his face.

What he wasn't expecting was the boy to enter his room, panting and frowning, anger etched into his expression.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Was the first question filling the short silence in the room. Slowly, Taekwoon tilted his head, eyebrows furrowed.

"About what?" Taekwoon responded, confused. The boy was at the other side of the room in milliseconds, pulling the sleeve up Taekwoon's arms and revealing hundreds of scars and cuts littering his wrist. Taekwoon frowned, looking up at the boy.

"How did you know?" Taekwoon questioned. The boy frowned, looking back at Taekwoon.

"I know basically everything." He responded. Taekwoon pulled his arm from the boy's grasp, frown matching the one on his face.

"What are you?" Taekwoon tilted his head, turning so he wasn't facing the boy anymore. Looking at his face hurt, it only reminded him that the boy was only his imagination playing tricks on him, only a fabrication of what could have been.

"Do you want the truth or do you want me to tell you what I know you want to hear from me?"

"I want the truth."

~~

"You might want to get comfortable, it's kind of a long story."

Taekwoon sat back against the pillows on his bed, briefly taking the air from the boy's lungs. The stark contrast of the pastel of Taekwoon's bed against his tan skin made it hard for the boy to think. The expectant look on Taekwoon's face was what snapped the man out of his trance.

"My given name is Kim Wonshik, but my factory name is K215."

"Factory name? What the hell are you on?" Taekwoon tilted his head, furrowing his eyebrows and frowning.

"Just listen. No more speaking." Was Wonshik’s response. Taekwoon nodded, sitting back more and shutting his mouth.

"Your dreams sent me to you. I am not sure if you remember, but before I came around you often had dreams that contained a boy, exactly like me."

Taekwoon nodded, trying to understand the concept of his dreams bringing him his own dream boy.

"Your dreams were recorded, as are most dreams containing a sought after wish. So they created me, to fulfill your needs and be your companion. Before you ask, I do have genuine feelings for you. I am technically human, I am not monitored by anyone, and I have been watching you for weeks because I did not want to get involved without being in love first."

"So you're in l-love with me?"

The boy—Wonshik looked down, blushing crimson.

"Yes."

~~

"Why didn't I realize?" Filled the long silence. It seemed like an obvious answer, but Taekwoon wanted to hear Wonshik tell him. He wanted to hear why he didn't recognize him from his dreams, all the ones that seemed so tangible.

"I don't know, honestly. I wondered that too." Was Wonshik’s response, clear and projected.

"Well...I probably sound crazy asking this but if you're exactly the same when we're speaking and if your personality is the same as in my dreams, do you think that maybe..." Taekwoon trailed off.

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe you're the same as I imagined in bed?" Taekwoon whispered, as if the question was forbidden and uttering the simple words would have him exiled to the farthest corner of the Earth.

Wonshik’s mouth stretched into a smile, and he walked forward until he was inches away from Taekwoon. Slowly he wrapped his hand around Taekwoon’s neck and leaned down to whisper into his ear.

"Maybe. Do you want me to go all out or do you want me to be gentle this time?" Taekwoon breathed out shakily, looking up at Wonshik and making eye contact.

"Don't hold back, please."

"Then I won't. Address me as anything you want, safeword is iris. Understood?" Taekwoon smiled.

"Yes, sir."

Wonshik smiled wider, his grip on Taekwoon's neck tightening. Pulling up, he lifted Taekwoon so he was standing, and immediately attached their lips.

The kiss was met with excitement from Taekwoon, a small smile gracing his face and arms coming up to wrap around Wonshik’s neck. Wonshik trailed his hands down the other's spine, earning a shiver before resting his hand on Taekwoon's ass and squeezing. A muffled moan was heard throughout the room, and Wonshik parted their lips, attaching himself to the other boy's neck and biting and sucking harshly.

"S-sir," Taekwoon breathed. "Please just get to it, we can play around another time."

Wonshik smirked, nodding and picking Taekwoon up before laying him down on the bed a flipping him over so that he was on his hands and knees, ass in the air.

Wonshik watched Taekwoon for a few minutes, contemplating what he was going to do to him before an idea popped into his head.

"Wait. Do you have a collar?" He asked gently, hand on the small of Taekwoon's back. Taekwoon nodded before getting up and walking over to his closet, opening it and reaching into it to grab a pink collar with a large ring in the middle.

Smirking, Wonshik took the collar from Taekwoon's hand and wrapped it gently around the submissive's neck, fastening it tightly and grabbing hold of the ring, pulling until Taekwoon was facing his dominant, nothing but happiness shining in his eyes.

The kiss broke, causing Taekwoon to whimper. Wonshik chuckled, pushing Taekwoon to his knees before unbuttoning his pants and pushing them past his thighs, revealing his member. Taekwoon gaped at his size before taking the head in his mouth and sucking lightly. Wonshik groaned, wrapping his fingers around Taekwoon's strands of hair and gripping tightly, thrusting into the submissive's mouth mercilessly.

Wonshik pulled Taekwoon back up, pulling his hair down until he was straddling Wonshik's lap and connected their lips.

The kiss continued the way it had been before, rushed and rigorous, teeth clashing and breaths heavy. Wonshik flipped them over so he was hovering over Taekwoon, fingers coming up to wrap in the collar adorning the sub's neck. Wonshik sat up, flipping Taekwoon and pulling at his hips. Taekwoon whined, pushing his ass out further to get Wonshik's attention.

Wonshik smiled slightly, leaning over to grab the lube sitting on Taekwoon’s night stand.

He carefully poured a generous amount on his fingers, warming it up before pulling down Taekwoon’s pants with one hand, pulling them past his hips and finally getting them fully off before teasing one finger around the sub’s entrance. He slowly pushed the finger past the ring of muscle and pulled out all the way before pressing in again and continuing at a steady pace.

Once Wonshik deemed Taekwoon’s whining and pleading enough, he pressing a second and third finger in beside the first and kept up his steady pace before pulling out and thrusting into the submissive without warning.

“S-sir!” Taekwoon choked out, barely able to create a sentence before gasping out and resting his head against the bed, mouth open and eyes rolling back.

Wonshik wrapped his hand around Taekwoon’s neck before pulling him back and thrusting harder into him until the only thing coming out of his mouth was short gasping breaths and broken whimpers.

It didn’t take long before Taekwoon was cumming, clenching around Wonshik’s cock causing him to release into Taekwoon. Slowly Wonshik pulled out, getting up to walk to the bathroom for a wet towel before returning and cleaning the mess from Taekwoon’s chest gently, tossing it to the side.

Wonshik lowered himself into the bed next to Taekwoon, smiling contentedly.

“So, am I what you imagined in bed?” He whispered.

“And more.” Was uttered back.


End file.
